


Come, Scientist, Destroy

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Hannibal (TV), SCP Foundation, The Silence of the Lambs - Thomas Harris
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence/Gore and Cannibalism, Don't let the summary fool you; this is dark!fic, Gaslighting, Government Agencies, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mentions of Coercion, Mind Games, Psychological Horror, Unethical Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been brought to the attention of the Ethics Committee that many of the personnel assigned to SCP-590 (“Will Graham”) have become emotionally attached to it and may be forming relationships that breaking the boundaries of the professionalism the Foundation expects from its personnel.<br/>Human-like SCPs are always difficult to distance yourself from, especially when they're sapient, but it is important that you remember human-like SCPs are not actually human—just human-like! There is nothing human in them at all, and therefore, there is nothing in them to become attached to or to sympathise with.</p><p>Fill for the following prompt: “Crossover with the SCP Foundation. Hannibal Lecter is a Level 5 researcher. Will Graham a formerly safe level SCP who's abilities seem to getting stronger and more out of control...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Briefing to Agent Starling on Interviewing SCP-679

**Author's Note:**

> The SCP Foundation wiki may be found [here](http://www.scp-wiki.net/).

 

**Briefing to Agent Starling on Interviewing SCP-679**

Starling, Clarice M., good morning. Help yourself to coffee, a bagel, whatever.

Nothing’s wrong. I hope the call from the O5 Council number didn’t spook you.

Your instructors tell me you’re doing well, top quarter of the class—I ask them from time to time.

A job came up and I thought about you—well, it’s not really a job, it’s more of an interesting errand. Push that stuff off that chair and sit down.

You put down here that you want to come directly to Containment & Acquisitions when you get through your training. You have a lot of forensics and science in your background, but no military or law enforcement in your background. We usually look for six years, minimum. But what you do have is a double major in psychology and criminology. You wrote to me about coming here, didn’t you, and I don’t think I answered—I know I didn’t. I should have.

Do you spook easily, Starling?

See, most of the sentient Keter class SCPs we have can’t communicate, or be communicated with safely. The ones that do, usually don’t say anything too useful. But the one we can communicate with and want to study the most, we haven’t been able to get to cooperate. I want you to go after it tomorrow down at Area-14.

The subject? SCP-679-A—Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Yes, Hannibal the Cannibal, the cause of the great breach of ’13.

Why you? Mainly because you’re available. It won’t talk to D-level, and it won’t give a straight answer to any researcher. I don’t expect 679 to cooperate. There are more reasons that don’t concern you. I just don’t have anyone left in this section to do it. It’s the old story—not enough warm bodies.

It’s ridiculous, you know; 679 studied for the Foundation before, wrote research articles on other SCPs—extraordinary stuff—but it’s never about its own little anomalies. 679 pretended to go along with the head researcher, Chilton, once in some tests—then 679 published what it had learned about Chilton and made a fool out of him. It responds to serious conversation from researchers in fields unrelated to its case, and that’s all it does.

If 679 won’t talk to you, I just want straight reporting. How does it look, how does its cell look, what’s it doing. Local colour, so to speak.

Now. I want your full attention, Starling. Are you listening to me?

Be very careful with 679-A. Dr. Chilton, the head researcher, will go over the physical containment procedures you use to deal with it. Don’t deviate from it. Do not deviate from it one iota for any reason. If 679 talks to you at all, it’ll just be trying to find out about you. It’s the kind of curiosity that makes a snake look in a bird’s nest. We both know you have to do a little back-and-forth in interviews, but you tell it no specifics about yourself. You don’t want any of your personal facts in its head.

You know what 679 did to SCP-590—Will Graham.

It gutted 590 with a linoleum knife when 590 caught up with it. It’s a wonder 590 didn’t die. Remember Miriam Lass? 679 was the one who killed her. Heard of Procedure Gein-Fish?

No, it’s not just a myth. If we want its cooperation, we have to feed it what it wants.

Do your job. Just don’t ever forget what 679 is.

... Do I know what it is?

I know it’s a monster. Beyond that, nobody can say for sure.

Maybe you’ll find out; I didn’t pick you out of a hat, Starling. You asked me a couple of interesting questions when I was overseeing recruitment. The O5 Council will see your own report over your own signature—if it’s clear and tight and organised. I decide that. And I will have it by 0900 Sunday.

This is your briefing packet—it’s got everything related to SCP-679. Yes, including the files for SCP-590 and 231. Your clearance has been given a temporary upgrade to Level-5-679.

Okay, Starling, carry on in the prescribed manner.

* * *

 

**Email: Briefing Packet Regarding SCP-679**

**FROM:** Dr. J███ C **████████** O5-█

 **TO:** Agent C██████ S███████

 **SUBJECT:** Briefing Packet for SCP-679

File(s) Included: All files and information regarding SCP-590 and SCP-679, the incident of 10/█/2012, the security breach and infiltration caused by SCP-679, and all related incidents, experiments, and other reported/logged information.

**ATTACHED FILES:**

>>SCP-590

>>SCP-590 Experiment Logs and Misc. Related Files*

>>SCP-231

>>SCP-679

>>SCP-679 Misc. Related Files and Misc. Files Re: Security Breach Caused by SCP-679

_*Note: These documents have not yet been fully redacted regarding the nature and extent of the breach caused by SCP-679. This material is extremely sensitive. Viewing of these documents by personnel without the proper security clearance is punishable by termination._


	2. SCP-590

**Item #:** SCP-590

 **Object Class:** Keter (Previously Euclid)

 **Special Containment Procedures:** ~~SCP-590 is to be kept in a seven-room, two-story residential containment unit with a ten (10) acre area of walled-in wooded land around it at Site-17, furnished to his liking, along with SCP-1362 (referred to as “Winston” or “dog”). Subject may have access to all areas of Site-17 EXCEPTING Site-17’s Precious Items wing, upon request of any level 5 researcher. During said excursions 590 is to be accompanied by a team of at least two (2) armed security personnel and one (1) level 5 researcher familiar to him. 590 poses no threat to any personnel, provided they make no assumptions about his strength, intellect, or speed, and may be used to study any SCP with advance consent from Dr.~~ ~~█████~~ ~~, Dr.~~ ~~████~~ ~~, or Dr.~~ ~~█████~~ ~~. Any perso~~ ~~nnel attempting to interact with SCP-590 without prior approval will be demoted to D-class.~~

SCP-590 is to be housed in Armed Bio-Containment Area-14 and kept in a 5 x 6 metre prison-style cell, furnished with a single cot and a toilet. There is a single high-wattage florescent light fixture to be embedded in the ceiling and caged in by safety bars to prevent possible tampering.

The walls of his containment unit are to be coated with telekill-lead alloy and at least three (3) security personnel are to supervise his containment area at all times. All personnel guarding SCP-590’s containment area are to be equipped with telekill headgear (SCP-148). Only level 5 researchers working with SCP-590 prior to his promotion to Keter-class are to be allowed to interact with SCP-590 (See **ADDENDUM SCP-590-STATUS-UPGRADE** ), and all deliveries of food and supplies to the unit are to be performed by a staff member familiar with him.

Under no circumstances is SCP-590 to be removed from his containment area or given any foreign materials at any given time. Contact with any SCP objects is strictly forbidden.

~~As a means of psychological containment, SCP-590 has been led to believe he is working for the US Federal Bureau of Investigations as a consulting investigator, and is never to be corrected about his name, location, or other identifying information (See **ATTACHED FILE SCP-590-IDENTITY** ).~~

~~SCP-590 now believes it has been charged with the murder of [REDACTED] and is being held in the~~ ~~██████████~~ ~~State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.~~

Termination of SCP-590 has been approved of in an emergency situation, though it is unknown if it is possible to neutralise SCP-590 at the moment, due to his current abilities.

_EDIT: Following Security Breach Foundation-679, SCP-590 has been placed in an induced comatose state. The above containment procedures still apply, though the subject is now to have one (1) EKG machine and one (1) IV to be filled with [DATA REDACTED]. Under absolutely no condition is SCP-590 to be awoken._

Any personnel found interacting with SCP-590 in violation of these procedures will be immediately terminated.

 **Note:** SCP-590 is a tool to be used. Referring to SCP-590 using human pronouns and its self-assigned name is only a psychological containment measure. He is not anyone’s friend, colleague, or co-worker. Anyone found forming attachments to SCP-590 will be transferred to a less psychologically invasive duty, and all new personnel working with SCP-590 are required to attend the Foundation Psychiatric Services and Ethics Committee “Working With SCP-590 and Other Human-Like SCP Objects” presentation before they may begin their duties.

 **Description:** SCP-590 appears to be a Caucasian male between 30 to 35 years of age and approximately 1.8 metres tall. Subject has brown curly hair and dark blue eyes, and is otherwise generally indistinguishable from a non-anomalous human. 590 appears to be near-sighted and wears brown-framed glasses. Subject is otherwise of average health and physical condition for a human male his age.

~~As compensation for studying other SCP objects, 590 has been allowed to select his own clothing from a mock catalogue. Subject typically wears jeans or green/navy/khaki trousers and plaid or solid-coloured flannel or thermal shirts, sometimes with a green military jacket, beige sweater, or dark gray formal vest.~~

SCP-590 is now required to wear a navy or orange prison-style jumpsuit at all times, and is allowed to wear a navy blue winter-weight jacket during any transportation.

SCP-590 introduced himself as Will Graham upon recovery by the Foundation in Quantico, Virginia, USA, and presented a valid Virginia driver’s licence that listed the subject as “William Graham”, male, age 33, residing in Wolf Trap, Virginia; no further legal documentation of any “William Graham” has ever recovered.

 ~~Subject believes that he still resides in Wolf Trap and has a contract working for the Federal Bureau of Investigations as a consulting psychological profiler (see **ATTACHED FILE SCP-590-IDENTITY** ), which is used as a method of containing 590's abilities.~~ SCP-590 now believes it has been charged with the murder of [REDACTED] and is being held in the ██████████ State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

SPC-590 originally was found to have the psychic ability to explain and temporarily assume the mindset of any person or sentient SCP he encounters, dubbed by Dr. Bloom as “empathic mimicry.” He claims he is able to do this by connecting evidence, but 590 has been able to provide detailed psychological profiles for people he has only met once in passing, wherein 590 had no chance to observe any evidence.

Since containment by the Foundation, SCP-590’s abilities have grown considerably in strength and his mental state has deteriorated. 590 is currently able to exactly mimic the anomalous abilities of any sapient SCP he encounters and to create objects he needs based on previous interactions with SCPs. It is unknown how or why this has occurred, though Dr. Bloom has suggested that it repeated use of SCP-590 leads to a growth in his power at the cost of the subject’s psychological state.

SCP-590 has begun dissociating from reality and insisting that SCP-231-A is haunting him, and following the Site-17 containment breach of 10/██/2012, has been upgraded to Keter status (See **ADDENDUM SCP-590-STATUS-UPGRADE** ).

 **Origin:** SCP-590 was recovered from living in northern Virginia on his own while teaching at the Quantico Federal Bureau of Investigations academy. Upon discovery by Dr. J███ C████████ (O5-█) while undercover at Quantico, SCP-590 was recovered by Dr. C████████ by willingly entering containment under the belief he was offered a position as a consultant for the Behavioural Anthropology Unit of the FBI and is currently employed there.

* * *

**Addendum: SCP-590-STATUS-UPGRADE:**

During the Site-17 containment breach of 10/██/2012, wherein SCP-590 escaped his containment unit and encountered SCP-231-A and SCP-231-B (referred to by SCP-590 as “Garret Jacob Hobbs” or “the Minnesota Shrike” and “Abigail Hobbs”), SCP-590  neutralised SCP-231-A by shooting it with a handgun he created at will based on SCP-668 (which 590 had been exposed to only two days prior). Following the breach, SCP-590 was upgraded to Keter status.

The following researchers were the only ones working with SCP-590 prior to the containment breach, and are currently the only ones allowed to interact with 590:

DOCTOR ALANA BLOOM, LEVEL 5 RESEARCHER

DOCTOR H███████ L█████, LEVEL 5 RESEARCHER

DOCTOR BEVERLY KATZ, LEVEL 5 RESEARCHER

BRIAN ZELLER, LEVEL 5 RESEARCH ASSISSTANT

JAMES PRICE, LEVEL 5 RESEARCH ASSISSTANT

 

* * *

**Attached File: SCP-590-IDENTITY:**

The following is the transcript of the biography presented by SCP-590 as being his identity upon recovery by the Foundation, as collected from what SCP-590 thought to be therapy sessions with Dr. L█████, whom SCP-590 believes to be his psychiatrist.

> Dr. L█████: What is your name?
> 
> SCP-590: Will Graham.
> 
> Dr. L█████: And your age?
> 
> SCP-590: Thirty-three.
> 
> Dr. L█████: Current location?
> 
> SCP-590: Your office in Baltimore, Maryland.
> 
> Dr. L█████: Where are you from, Will?
> 
> SCP-590: Everywhere. My dad fixed boats for a living, and my mom left when I was young, so we moved around a lot, shipyards in Michigan to bayous in Louisiana. I grew up mostly in Louisiana, though. It’s where I was born.
> 
> Dr. L█████: You also fix boats as a hobby, yes?
> 
> SCP-590: Yeah. Not too much anymore, because I’m busy with work, but, yeah.
> 
> Dr. L█████: Do you have any other hobbies or interests?
> 
> SCP-590: Uh, I like dogs, I guess. I really want to adopt a few dogs, but my landlord doesn’t allow pets. And I like fishing. There’s a little pond near my house that I fish in sometimes. I don’t really like much else.
> 
> Dr. L█████: And where do you live now?
> 
> SCP-590: Shouldn’t all this be in my file?
> 
> Dr. L█████: It is, but I prefer to hear things from my patient’s point of view.
> 
> SCP-590: Wolf Trap, Virginia. And I work in Quantico.
> 
> Dr. L█████: Can you tell me what your job is at Quantico? Humour me, Will.
> 
> SCP-590: I used to be a teacher, until Agent Crawford hired me as a consultant. Now I just help him interview people, give him profiles, you know. Says I’m the best profiler he knows.

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]


	3. Related File: "Working With SCP-590 and Other Human-Like SCP Objects"

  
**Related File: PAMPHLET FROM “WORKING WITH SCP-590 AND OTHER HUMAN-LIKE SCP OBJECTS” FROM DR. B** **███** **C** **████████** **AND THE SCP FOUNDATION PSYCHIATRIC SERVICES AND ETHICS COMMITTEE (FSPEC)**   


It has been brought to the attention of the Ethics Committee that many of the personnel assigned to SCP-590 (“Will Graham”) have become emotionally attached to it and may be forming relationships that breaking the boundaries of the professionalism the Foundation expects from its personnel.

Human-like SCPs are always difficult to distance yourself from, especially when they're sentient, but it is important that you remember human-like SCPs are not actually human—just human-like. There is nothing human in them at all, and therefore, there is nothing in them to become attached to or to sympathise with.

What does "SCP" in "The SCP Foundation" stand for? Secure, Contain, and Protect. And why does the Foundation _Secure, Contain, and Protect_ the things it does?

Because the objects present a threat to regular civilian human life, in one or another! Perhaps they display psionic abilities that could be weaponised in the wrong hands, or they simply have anomalous traits that would threaten the idea of the world as most know it. Simply because an SCP is not violent does not mean it is not dangerous.

Sometimes the "Protect" part of "SCP" must be to protect the SCP from the outside world, not just vice-versa. SCP-590 may not be hostile and may not have a very dangerous-seeming ability, but we have learned that its abilities cost it its own psychological stability. If SCP-590 was left in the civilian world, it could have lost its control and gone on a very dangerous rampage. Or, worse yet, it could have fallen into the hands of a group looking to abuse it, who would use it as little more than a weapon. What we do, we do for the good of both humanity and the SCPs in our control. Therefore, all who try to interfere with the effective containment of any SCP object are enemies of humanity—and you aren't an enemy of humanity, are you?

The Foundation Psychiatric Services offer the following pieces of advice to help keep from becoming emotionally compromised when working with humanoid SCPs:

  1. Do not use human pronouns like "she", "they", or "he" when referring to SCPs. Instead, use "it", "the subject", or an SCP item identification number to refer to an SCP.
  2. Do not refer to an SCP by any name it gives itself when filing paperwork, official reports, or otherwise discussing the SCP.
  3. Request a transfer to another project if you feel like you have become too deeply involved with a human-like SCP.
  4. If you feel as though as a particular procedure or experiment is unnecessarily cold or even outright cruel, please contact the Ethics Committee at ███-███-███, Monday through Saturday, 0800 hours to 2000 hours.
  5. If you feel as through your previous participation in any particular procedure that was approved by the Ethics Committee is causing you distress, you may request to be administered Class-B amnesiacs and be given false memories.
  6. Do not hesitate to reach out to Psychiatric Services if you feel like you need help or have been compromised. We are here to support you—you are the soldiers on the frontlines of the Foundation, our eyes and ears. All Foundation facilities are equipped with a specially-trained therapist to help any personnel who are struggling.



The FPSEC is here for you, and is willing to listen to any concerns you have.

But, as a reminder of Foundation policy:

Any personnel found violating or not following the exact containment procedures for any SCP will be demoted to D-level, and any person found subverting Foundation control to aide an SCP will be immediately terminated as insurrectionists against the Foundation and for committing crimes against humanity.


	4. SCP-590 Experiment Logs

**Experiment Log 590-1362**

On ████ 4, 20██, testing was scheduled by Dr. L█████ to see how SCP-590 would react to a non-humanoid sentient SCP. SCP-1362 was chosen for its canine appearance, as SCP-590 had said he liked dogs. The highlights of their interaction are below.

 **Date:** ████ 4, 20██

 **Subject:** Interaction with SCP-1362

 **Procedure:** SCP-1362 was left in SCP-590’s containment unit at █:██ PM while SCP-590 was elsewhere on Site-17 with O5-█. SCP-590 encountered SCP-1362 on his way back to his residential unit and carried SCP-1362 back with him, where he gave SCP-1362 a bath and let it sleep on the foot of his bed.

 **Details:** SCP-590 named SCP-1362 “Winston” upon meeting it. SCP-590 had not been told of SCP-1362 beforehand, and had no way of knowing that “Winston” was the name 1362 preferred to respond to. The interaction between the two was positive, with 590 reporting to Dr. L█████ that he had a new friend. 1362 did not attempt radio communication to an outside force as had previously been the usual after being introduced to 590, and thereafter appeared to be responding to things only as a typical canine would. It is unknown if SCP-590 is capable of bending reality to make SCP-1362 into a non-anomalous state, or if 1362 simply enjoys behaving as a regular dog in the company of 590.

590 requested to keep 1362 as a ‘pet’ in his containment unit, and permission was granted by Dr. L█████ to do so.

* * *

**Attached File: Experiment Log 590-[978](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-978):**

**Procedure:** SCP-590 was photographed at various times using SCP-978 ("The Camera of Desire").

 **Subject:** SCP-590  
 **Photographed Activity:** Sitting in a chair in his containment unit, neutral pose.  
 **Photo Result:** Standing on a dock, fly-fishing. SCP-1362 is standing beside him.

 **Subject:** SCP-590  
 **Photographed Activity:** Talking to Dr. Lecter in Dr. Lecter's office.  
 **Photo Result:** At what appears to be a dinner party in a dark, elaborate dining room at a long rectangular table. The food on the table is exotic-looking, though a closer study reveals it to be a salad. Dr. Lecter sits at the head of the table, with SCP-590 to his right and Dr. Bloom to his left. To 590's right sits SCP-231-B. All appear to be smiling and laughing.

 **Subject:** SCP-590  
 **Photographed Activity:** In a Site-17 laboratory, studying SCP-██, with Dr. Katz, Research Assistants Zeller and Price visible in the background.  
 **Photo Result:** All three Researchers and SCP-590 are standing in what has been identified as a crime lab in the FBI building in Quantico, Virginia. They appear to be investigating SCP-██, which is lying on a metal autopsy table. All appear to be smiling.

 **Subject:** SCP-590  
 **Photographed Activity:** Lying comatose in its cell.  
 **Photo Result:** Sitting in the sand on a beach adjacent to a sign reading “Sugarloaf Key Pier”, with a Caucasian human woman of similar age in appearance to SCP-590 and a Caucasian human pubescent boy that appears to be the son of SCP-590 and the woman. No possible identity has been found for either the woman or the boy. 


	5. Incident Report 17-590-231 and SCP-231

 

**Attached File: INCIDENT REPORT 17-590-231**

**SCP(s) Involved:** SCP-590, SCP-231

 **Personnel Involved:** Dr. L█████, [REDACTED]

 **Date:** 10/██/2012

 **Location:** Site-17

 **Description:** On the morning of 10/██/2012, SCP-590 was having a routine session with Dr. L█████ in his containment unit when SCP-590 asked to see SCP-231. 590 had been asked three days before if he would provide O5-█ with a profile of SCP-231's abilities, but refused, and had no concept of what SCP-231 was.

Dr. L█████ accompanied SCP-590 to SCP-231’s containment unit in Site-17 in a routine transportation procedure, accompanied by [REDACTED].

When SCP-590 entered SCP-231’s containment unit, 590’s behaviour became frantic and disturbed, rushing into the unit just as 231-A was slitting the throat of 231-B (part of the script followed by SCP-231).

590 pulled a handgun from his pocket (later the gun was found to have the same properties of SCP-668) and shot 231-A ten times in the chest. 231-A was neutralised instantly, thought 590 claims 231-A gasped out “See?” before dying. 231-B was left bleeding out onto the floor of the unit and 590 attempted to stop the blood flow by applying pressure to the neck area.

At that point, all security cameras and audio feeds in SCP-231's containment unit failed and recorded nothing but static until an IT repair crew was sent out later that day to repair them. The communications near the unit were also cut out, and remained out for ten minutes following 590’s attack.

Dr. L█████ claims he called for a mobile task force unit by activating the distress signal in 231’s containment unit, but due to the cut in communications, was unable to get his request out. In an attempt to placate 590, he took the gun from 590, placing it in his pocket, and took over 590’s attempts to stop the bleeding of 231-B.

Shortly afterwards, Mobile Task Force Theta-3 and emergency crews arrived on scene, and 590 was escorted via ambulance to his containment unit.

231-A was declared neutralised on site, though after medical attention 231-B lived.

231-B has since made a full recovery, and after being freed from the script 231 previously followed, appears to have developed full sentiency and free thought, and has displayed no anomalous behaviours. 231-B and 590 have since had mediated contact, where 231-B displayed both gratitude and mild resentment towards 590 (citing that while 590 did “...kill [its] father...” he did “...save [its] life,”), and 590 expressed self-described “paternal” urges to 231-B.

SCP-590 has been upgraded to Keter class, in light of the previously-unknown power to create objects with SCP abilities at will and the general deterioration of his mental state.

SCP-231-B has been downgraded to Euclid class, as it is no longer forced to follow the previous script, and has lost all prior anomalous behaviours. Further demotion to Safe class is under consideration.

* * *

 **Item #:** SCP-231 (See **Addendum re: SCP-231-A** )

 **Object Class:** Euclid (Previously Keter)

 **Personnel Requirements:** By special order of O5-█, the following addendum is attached to the beginning of the file for SCP-231.

All personnel assigned to SCP-231 must undergo heavy psychological testing before being cleared to enter the site. Individuals must score at least 72 points on the Milgram Obedience Examination, have no offspring, and express nothing less than total loyalty to the Foundation. Unlike in normal psychological examinations, sociopathic tendencies are not to be considered automatic fail conditions.

Personnel assigned to SCP-231 who begin to express sympathy for the plight of SCP-231-B or otherwise develop an emotional involvement in SCP-231 are to be immediately assigned to a different project and have their psychological readiness for work reviewed by a Foundation psychiatrist. Attempts to interfere with the script followed by SCP-231 will result in termination of all involved personnel.

Personnel who serve or have served on SCP-231’s Containment Team are allowed to request that their name and service not appear on any official or personnel records, and they are not required to divulge their assignment to anyone. Any personnel who finish their service working on SCP-231 may request the administration of Class-B amnesiacs and the implantation of false memories if they desire.

All Class D personnel used with SCP-231 must not be violent criminals, have a history of violence, or display psychopathic tendencies. However, sociopathic tendencies and a strong stomach are desirable, due to the violent and graphic nature of SCP-231. All Class D personnel are required to wear explosive collars while assigned to SCP-231.

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-231 is to be contained in a nine (9) room, two (2) floor residential unit, enclosed in a soundproof barrier wall twenty (20) metres from the outer walls of the house, located at Site-17. All furnishings in the unit were retrieved from SCP-231’s residence in █████████, █████████ prior to its containment, and are to be replaced with exact replicas if damage to them occurs. Security cameras are to monitor every inch of the unit, both inside and out, and the feed from them is to be manned 24 hours a day, every day.

The door to the barrier wall is to be sealed remotely from a control panel located in the monitoring room adjacent to the containment unit. Only personnel with security clearance 4/231 or higher are allowed in the monitoring room.

SCP-231 follows a specific script of actions that it will act out every day, beginning at 0900 hours and ending at 2300 hours exactly. During the inactive time, both parts of SCP-231 will be seen lying unconscious in their beds. Any deviations from this script are to be immediately reported to the researcher in charge of SCP-231 at that time.

Class D personnel are to be sent in at 2400 hours to clean the unit and reset all furnishings to their original positions (indicated via transparent glow-in-the-dark tape). Any Class D found to be violating this will have their collar detonated immediately.

 **Description:** SCP-231 is comprised of two separate interacting parts, SCP-231-A and SCP-231-B, but in both parts, SCP-231 does not respond to any type of outside contact, and does not appear to be sentient.

SCP-231-A appears to be a Caucasian male, 45 to 50 years of age and 1.8 metres tall, with balding light brown hair and blue-green eyes. 231-A is seen to be wearing a grey checked shirt and jeans.

SCP-231-B appears to be a Caucasian female, 17 to 19 years of age and 1.52 metres tall, with long, straight auburn hair and blue-green eyes. 231-B wears jeans, a pink cardigan, and a pale green-blue blouse.

Both SCP-231-A and 231-B are average in appearance, and reported by witnesses as being generally “forgettable”, with 231-B being described as “pretty, in a wind-chafed, Mall-of-America kind of way”. Genetic testing confirms that 231-B is the daughter of 231-A.

Every day, beginning at 0900 hours, SCP-231 follows a specific script of actions. No variations in this script have ever been observed, and interaction with 231is futile.

 **Origin:** SCP-231 was found in █████████, █████████, USA, after the local police were flooded with reports of strange activity from a home in the █████████ neighbourhood. A police officer who had previously assisted in the capture of SCP-██ recognised the signs of anomalous activity and contacted the Foundation, who immediately seized control of the site until it was determined that SCP-231 could be safely moved to a new site during its inactive phase.

After Incident 17-590-231, SCP-590 explained SCP-231's origin as being the following:

"[231-A] believed he was a witch. His abilities came from a demon of some sort, but there was a price on everything it did. And one day, this demon demanded the life of [231-B]. But [231-A] couldn't bring himself to kill his daughter, so he tried to trick the demon by sacrificing human girls with the same appearance as [231-B]. Of course, the demon knew they weren't [231-B], so it cursed [231-A] to spend the rest of eternity re-enacting sacrificing his daughter."

SCP-590 refused to elaborate any further, and entered an uncooperative state of agitation and upset when asked about it later.

SCP-231-B has no recollection of any involvement in witchcraft, and does not have any memories prior to Incident 17-590-231.

 

 **Addendum re: SCP-231-A:** After Incident 17-590-231, SCP-231-A has been terminated, and SCP-231-B appears freed from the script 231 formerly followed. SCP-231-B has since shown no psionic abilities, and has been downgraded to Euclid class. SCP-231-B is now allowed to go anywhere on Site-17 it desires. Re-classification as a new SCP object has been recommended by Dr. Bloom.


	6. SCP-679

**Item #:** SCP-679

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-679 is considered to be made up of three different parts, and each part must be stored separately and differently. In all forms, SCP-679 is hostile to human life, displays polymorphic qualities, and has high-level psionic abilities, including reality-bending, manipulation, and suggestion, and takes great pleasure in inflicting pain and suffering on other sentient beings.

 **Procedures for SCP-679-A:** SCP-679-A is to be housed in Armed Bio-Containment Area-14 and kept in a 5 x 6 metre prison-style cell, furnished with the following hospital-style furniture: a cot, a writing desk, a chair, a bookcase containing soft-cover cookbooks, and a toilet. The walls and bars are to be lined with telekill-lead alloy. A small sliding food carrier for a tray to be slid through is to be placed to the right of the wall. There is a single high-wattage florescent light fixture embedded in the ceiling, and under no circumstance is the light to be ever turned off.  679-A is allowed small luxury items (reading materials, choice of food, music to listen to, white butcher paper and felt tip pens, et cetera) in return for good behaviour with permission from any level 5 personnel.

679-A is disallowed from contact with any SCP objects of any status.

Direct human contact with SCP-679-A is strictly forbidden due to SCP-679’s mind-altering properties and its hostility (See **ATTACHED FILE SCP-679-EVALUATION** ). Any personnel wanting to interact with 679-A must wear Telekill headgear, receive approval from the level 5 researcher in charge of supervising 679-A, and obey the following rules:

  1. Do not reach through the bars. Do not touch the bars.
  2. Do not listen to anything 679-A attempts to say to you beyond the boundaries of professional research. Do not tell 679-A anything personal, no matter what 679-A attempts to bargain with.
  3. Do not allow 679-A anything but soft paper and felt-tip pens. Papers given to 679-A must be free of staples, paperclips, or pins.
  4. Items are only passed to 679-A through the sliding food carrier. Items come back out through the sliding food carrier. No exceptions.
  5. Do not accept anything 679-A attempts to hold out through the barrier.
  6. 679-A is never to be out of its cell unless wearing a straitjacket and full restraints, a gag, and a mouthpiece, with a telekill headpiece.
  7. 679-A is always to be supervised by at least four (4) level 5 personnel trained in working with it.
  8. Because the telekill walls keep 679-A from using its abilities, 679-A will turn to conventional methods of psychological manipulation for its own ‘entertainment’. If you do not pretend to play along with these games, 679-A will either ignore you entirely or torment you until you cry. 679-A takes pleasure in making people cry. Do not give it that pleasure.
  9. SCP-590 is never to be mentioned, asked about, or even thought of. If 679-A asks about 590, ignore it.



Laundry and food are to be collected and exchanged by D-level personnel in telekill headgear via the sliding food carrier.

Theoretically, if 679-A did escape, it could be killed with bullets or explosives, but because of 679-A’s abilities, locating and managing to actually kill it would be nearly impossible1.

If 679-A makes any attempt to escape containment, all nuclear and non-nuclear armaments in Area-14 are to be detonated and all task force teams in a nine hundred kilometre area are to be mobilised to secure the surrounding environment and ensure the neutralisation of 679-A. Class-A amnesiacs are then to be administered to all personnel and civilians who have had any sort of contact with or knowledge of SCP-679.

 **Procedures for SCP-679-B:** SCP-679-B is to be kept in a one (1) acre plot of land fenced in with telekill-lead alloy walls on Site-17. In the presence of 679-A, 679-B transforms from a stag-like creature into a folkloric Wendigo, and mirrors every action made by 679-A, seeming to follow some form of telepathic communication with 679-A. Kept separate from 679-A, 679-B appears harmless and acts like a ‘regular’ stag. Telekill renders 679-A unable to summon 679-B, thus, 679-B is always to be confined in a telekill barrier of some form.

Under no circumstances are SCP-679-A and 679-B to be allowed to interact with each other, due to the unknown nature of SCP-679-B’s full abilities.

 **Procedures for SCP-679-C:** Due to the immobile nature of SCP-679-C, Area-233 has been built around it and enclosed it in telekill barriers in █████, ███████.  Any personnel who come into direct contact with 679-C for any reason and live are to be immediately terminated, as the full effects of exposure to 679-C are nearly completely unknown, and cannot be researched, as all personnel who are sent to explore 679-C have gone missing in action, never to be seen again, during their exploration. It has been theorised that 679-C is actually responsible for the creation of 679-A (and by extent, 679-B), as perhaps 679-A is a survivor of 679-C or a host for its sentience, but because of 679-A's refusal to discuss it further and the impossibility of exploring 679-C, there is no way to test this thesis.

 

_1: It is unknown if terminating just one part of SCP-679 is enough to neutralise the other parts, or if the others would continue on._

**Description:**

**SCP-679-A:** SCP-679-A appears to be an Eastern European human male approximately 40 to 45 years old, 1.83 metres tall, and in good physical condition. 679-A is generally unremarkable, aside from its eyes, which are maroon, and has greying brownish-blond hair. Subject displays typical signs of aging for a human his age, though 679-A does not seem to actually grow older with the passage of time, and displays above-average agility and strength. Its senses, notably its sense of smell, appear to be elevated. 679-A has claimed to be able to accurately diagnose disease via scent and has been known to correctly identify even subtle scents on personnel.

SCP-679-A refers to itself using human male pronouns, and calls itself Hannibal Lecter. Personnel are advised to address 679-A as Dr. Lecter to its face, as it considers being referred to as its identification number “rude” and may become hostile to personnel who do not call it Dr. Lecter. Despite having a Danish accent and a culturally-incongruous name, 679-A insists it is Lithuanian. Subject refuses to provide any background history aside from the falsified identity it used to gain access to the Foundation.

679-A displays preferences towards more "elegant" and extravagant goods, and prior to containment by the Foundation was known as a patron of the ███████ Opera and Philharmonic Symphony, as well as a financial sponsor of many fine art museums. (It is not known how 679-A obtained of his funds, as no bank accounts or financial records were found following the initial investigation into its pre-containment life.) Subject became renowned for being an excellent chef and hosted parties whose attendees included [DATA REDACTED BY REQUEST OF O5-█].

679-A was found to have been killing humans for pleasure and butchering their corpses for its consumption prior to its capture. The total number of victims of 679-A is unknown, but there are at least 9 Foundation-confirmed deaths, and if 679-A's claims are to be believed, the number may exceed ███. SCP-679-A also claims to have fed human remains to [DATA REDACTED BY REQUEST OF O5-█] (See **ADDENDUM SCP-679-DIET** ).

679-A is aware of its status as an SCP, its abilities, and the presence of 679-B, but refuses to discuss 679-C beyond acknowledging its existence and becomes extremely agitated and unresponsive when 679-C is brought up.

679-A is only allowed to wear a white t-shirt and a blue prison-style jumpsuit with white hook-and-loop closure sneakers, due to the potential hazards posed by other clothing.

 **SCP-679-B:** 679-B appears either as a large gray-black stag of the North American species with exceptionally large antlers, often with crow-like feathers, or as a tall, gray, skeletal creature similar to the folkloric creature the Wendigo. 679-B only assumes the latter appearance when telepathically willed to in the presence of 679-A.

While the subject only transforms into the Wendigo form in 679-A's presence, its physical appearance may alter at its own will to feature black feathers instead of fur. The feathers have them to have no genetic material similar to anything known on Earth.

 **SCP-679-C:** A fifty (50) square kilometre of thickly wooded forest in █████, ████████. SCP-679-A first mentioned its existence and possible location in an interview with Dr. Chilton following its containment, and further research revealed its exact location.

Folklore about the subject from the populated areas around 679-C dates from the World War Two era, the earliest version of the story being that a noble family, during the war, fled to their castle inside the forest (note: it is not known that any castle exists inside 679-C) and were attacked by Nazi forces. The adult members of the family were killed, and the two children (a son and a daughter) of the family were taken prisoner by the Nazis. The girl is eaten by the Nazi soldiers when the Nazis find themselves lost in the forest, and the boy is forced to eat her remains as well. The boy then goes insane, kills the Nazi soldiers, and transforms into a mythical Wendigo-type creature (note: while the area of ████████ 679-C is located has older folklore regarding vampire-type or werewolf-type creatures, this story is the first known to the region that features cannibalism and wendigo-type creatures) that is said to haunt the forest, consuming the flesh of all who wander in.

All attempts to explore SCP-679-C have been unsuccessful, as all communications systems function with difficulty in the surrounding area, and cease functioning altogether approximately five (5) kilometres into 679-C. All personnel on expedition teams have gone missing in action during their explorations.

 **Origin:** SCP-679-A infiltrated the SCP Foundation by posing as “Doctor Hannibal Lecter” and joining the Foundation as a researcher (See **ATTACHED FILE SCP-679-A-PERSONNEL-FILE** ). 679-A claimed to be recruited from a European affiliate of the Foundation, but investigation later proved that that was false. Following exposure by SCP-590, SCP-679-A was contained by Mobile Task Force Team Epsilon-1.

SCP-679-B was thereafter contained, and SCP-679-C was discovered when 679-A revealed its existence to Dr. Chilton in an interview.

 

**ADDENDUM SCP-679-DIET:**

While 679-A displays no physical need to consume human flesh, the subject became more cooperative and willingly worked with researchers when it was promised it would be allowed to terminate and eat the flesh of one (1) D-level personnel (D-679/1) that had been scheduled for routine termination. Though 679-A displayed unhappiness it was not allowed to cook the flesh, it did cooperate for the researchers and when D-679/1 was put into its containment cell, SPC-679-A proceeded to consume D-679/1's tongue, eyes, lungs, and diaphragm raw, using its teeth to tear open the skin and then using its hands to fracture any bone it encountered and remove the desired parts. 679-A appeared to somehow D-679/1 keep alive until it opened D-679/1's chest cavity using its hands. It has been proposed by Dr. Chilton that in cases where the full, willing participation and help of SCP-679-A is needed, offering D-level personnel to it may be a highly effective reward.  
 _Note: Dr. Chilton’s proposal was accepted, and the procedure for it may be found in the eyes-only physical document PROCEDURE GEIN-FISH._


	7. Psychological Evaluation of SCP-679-A

**Attached File: SCP-679-A-EVALUATION:**

_Psychological Evaluation of SCP-679-A, as given by Dr. F████████ Chilton_

SCP-679-A possesses no ideological structure that we can understand. 'Sociopath' is the closest known psychological profile to it, but SCP-679-A displays many traits that seem to contradict such a label.

While the concept of love (and with it, the concepts of healthy relationships, sex, and affection) is not unknown to SCP-679-A, it expresses marked distaste towards it. The subject displays no interest in sex, and seems not bother to differentiate in gender unless it may be used as a tool for identification or manipulation. Of the few times SCP-679-A has spoken of its own accord on sex, it is only to deplore the act or to reference it to humiliate someone ("...you are all just animals, rutting in the mud..."). It is unknown if SCP-679-A is incapable of feeling affection and forming a relationship or if it is by some sort of choice, as it displays a nearly-obsessive interest in SCP-590 that seems to eclipse SCP-679-A's usual 'scientific' curiosity.

_EDIT: Following the release of SCP-679-A’s personal logbook to Level-5 clearance, it is apparent that while 679-A displayed marked disgust for physical relationships; it did carry on a sexual relationship with SCP-590 for a decent length of time._

The act of killing seems to bring SCP-679-A great satisfaction, as does manipulation ("mind games"), non-sexual sadism, exploitation, and otherwise inflicting both emotional and physical trauma on others. Prior to containment, SCP-679-A was known to consume human flesh, usually by killing and then butchering an individual, before arranging the corpse in a self-described "artistic tableau". The subject then prepared elaborate gourmet-style meals with its victims' flesh and [DATA REDACTED BY REQUEST OF O5-█]. It is not physically necessary for SCP-679 to consume human flesh, and it does so only for pleasure. If left to its own devices, SCP-679-A will use its abilities to obtain a position of great authority and exploit it to its own contentment.

SCP-679-A displays intelligence far above the human average, but all attempts so far to administer any type of psychological or intelligence test to measure its intellect have been actively resisted by the subject, by either slipping into a catatonic state or refusing to give honest answers.

When unable to use its mind-altering abilities, the subject will use its skills in psychological manipulation to get what it desires. SCP-679-A is adept at physical combat, but it will only use violence as a last resort.

No further data has been successfully gathered from SCP-679-A regarding its psychology.


	8. Security Breach FOUNDATION-679

_NOTICE: The following material is classified and only available to Foundation personnel with security clearance level-5 or higher. Please confirm your security clearance before reading the material._

>>BEGIN CLASSIFIED MATERIAL<<

* * *

**Attached File: SECURITY BREACH INCIDENT FOUNDATION-679:**

_Note:_ _The exact extent of the breach caused by SCP-679 is unknown, and due to the difficulty of going back though the records to find every experiment SCP-679-A had contact with (as 679-A had its assumed name redacted from most every file it had contact with, meaning that the search consists of looking through the physical, non-redacted version of the files), it may never be known for sure._

**Confirmed Personnel Involved:** Dr. J███ Crawford O5-█, Dr. A████ Bloom, Dr. B██████ Katz, Dr. F████████ Chilton, Research Assistant J████ Price, Research Assistant B████ Zeller

 **Confirmed SCP(s) Involved:** SCP-679, SCP-590, SCP-231, SCP-1362

 **Date:** Unknown to ██/██/20██

 **Background:** When SCP-679 first entered the Foundation, it was unknown that it was an SCP object with any kind of anomalous object. SCP-679-A disguised itself as a human doctor by the name of “Hannibal Lecter”, and took up work for the Foundation as a researcher, working on menial projects until it was promoted to Level-5 and eventually transferred to researching SCP-590.

While working with SCP-590, 679 used its position in the Foundation to effectively gain control of all experiments and interactions with 590, culminating in Incident 17-590-231, which SCP-679 had orchestrated.

Because of SCP-679-A’s abilities, it is theorised by Dr. Bloom that the power increase seen in 590 was only a response to 679-A’s presence and constant manipulation.

The nature of the relationship between SCP-679 and SCP-590 was exposed following the containment of SCP-679, when its personal logbooks were seized and several entries detailing how SCP-679-A managed to seduce 590 into a sexual relationship were discovered. SCP-590 has since refused to speak of its relationship with 679, and the validity of the statements made by 679 cannot be verified.

Following Incident 17-590-231, SCP-679 managed to become the senior researcher in charge of SCP-590, and had 590 transferred to an armed bio-containment site. 679-A told 590 that 590 had been charged with murder, following the psychological containment protocol for 590.

For the better part of the subsequent five months, SCP-679-A continued to exist as a respected senior staff member for the Foundation.

It is unknown what effects and repercussions the presence of SCP-679 had on any other SCPs.

 **Description of Incident:** On the morning of **█** / **█** /2013, SCP-590 woke from a meditative state it had fallen into for the past two days, and asked to see SCP-679-A (referred to as ‘Dr. Lecter’ by 590).

The request was approved, and SCP-679-A approached the cell where 590 was contained; they greeted each other with formality.

When 679-A asked why 590 had requested to see it, 590 immediately breached containment by reaching through the bars of its cell and grabbing 679-A, which it used to press against the fingerprint-locked touchpad that opened the cell.

The touchpad recognised the fingerprint of 679-A and opened the door, allowing 590 to pull 679-A into the cell and close the cell before 679-A could escape.

590 then immediately attacked 679-A, making the following statement to the guards that began trying to unlock the cell (which refused to open, presumably sealed with the force of 590’s abilities):

> _It’s you. You were the one, you framed me. You did it. You’re one of them,_ _one of those things, an es-see-pee. It’s you. You manipulated me. You lied to me. I can see you now, I can feel your abilities now. How does it feel to taste your own power, Doctor? I see you now. I see you now. I see. See. See._

679-A pulled a linoleum knife from the pocket of its suit coat, and attempted to gut 590, but 590 knocked the knife from 679-A’s hands and held 679-A down, repeating the word “see” over and over again.

A full site lockdown was initiated. Mobile Task Force Team Epsilon-1 was dispatched to the scene, manually opening the cell, and fired a shot of tranquiliser into 590’s back.

679-A then pushed 590 off of it, and tried to attack MTF Epsilon-1, but because of the telekill-lined walls was unable to use its psionic abilities.  MTF Epsilon-1 tranquilised 679-A immediately, transporting it to a separate emergency containment unit on-site.

590 was put into a coma by the emergency medical crew, and has remained comatose since on recommendation of Drs. Bloom and Katz.

679-A was tested for anomalous qualities the next day, whereupon it attacked Researcher Miriam Lass and the two D-level personnel conducting the tests. 679-A tore the arm off of Researcher Lass and consumed her heart, and then ate the lungs of both D-levels.

Immediately 679-A was logged as an SCP object, its former private residence searched, and all SCPs “Dr. Lecter” had had contact with were put into lockdown to be investigated for any potential tampering or harm that may have been done.

The investigation of 679’s private residence notably produced several personal logbooks detailing previously-unknown unauthorised experiments conducted by 679 on other SCPs, the discovery of human remains prepared for consumption in cold storage, and the existence of SCP-679-B, which MTF Epsilon-1 captured easily. It was discovered, via the remains in cold storage, that 679 was killing humans for sport and eating their organs and flesh.

 **Effects of Incident:** Beyond the dangers of the breach and the unauthorised experimentation done by 679-A, the long-term effects of exposure to 679’s abilities are, like most things relating to SCP-679, unknown. All personnel who had contact with 679-A prior to containment for an extended time are under supervision for any side effects of the exposure.

SCP-590 is also to be placed under more intense containment measures, as it is possible 590 developed abilities similar to those of 679. As of **█** / **█** /2013, SCP-590 is to remain in an induced coma and is under no circumstance to be awoken.

Personnel who had contact with SCP-679-A may request administration of amnesiacs and the implantation of false memories if they believe they may have been compromised.

>>END CLASSIFIED MATERIAL<< 


	9. Misc. Related File: Email Reprimanding Inappropriate Use of SCP-679-A

  
**EMAIL MEMO TO ALL PERSONNEL WITH ACCESS TO SCP-679-A:  PUBLC REPRIMAND OF RESEARCH ASSISTANT ZELLER, FROM DR. CRAWFORD O5-** **█**   


> This is a public reprimand of Research Assistant Zeller. Let it serve as a warning to all others.
> 
> I was recently informed of plans to terrify the newly-recruited Agent F████████ F██████████ using SCP-679-A, as part of a hazing initiation into the group of Level 5 personnel assigned to Site-17 via an accidentally forwarded email message.
> 
> SCP-679-A is a Keter class object. In case any of you [EXPLETIVE REMOVED] morons forgot what Keter status means from your days as trainees, here's the short version from the Foundation handbook: "The designation 'Keter' is assigned to subjects that both (a) display vigorous, active hostility to human life, civilization, and/or space-time, and (b) are capable of causing significant destruction in the event of a containment breach."
> 
> What [EXPLETIVE REMOVED] part of that did you miss? 679-A is a known sadist and capable of inflicting irreparable psychological damage. Do you not remember what it did to [DATA EXPUNGED]?
> 
> 679-A is one of the most dangerous objects in the Foundation's possession. There is a REASON the emergency protocol for any escape or breach attempt involving SCP-679 is "press the big red button and get the [EXPLETIVE REMOVED] out of Dodge." It is not a toy for you to use in your little frat party "initiation" stunts. Yes, I'm sure it is very amusing for you all to watch a Keter class object that WE KNOW IS CAPABLE OF TALKING PEOPLE INTO SUICIDE JUST USING VERBAL PSYCHOLOGICAL MANIPULATION reduce fully-grown adults to tears.
> 
> Zeller, this is your first and last warning. SCP objects, especially Keter class objects, especially SCP-679-A, aren't toys. If I hear about any more things like this happening, you will be demoted to D-level.
> 
> That goes for all personnel as well.
> 
> Dr. Jack Crawford  
> O5-█
> 
> (Off the record: I'm all for camaraderie, alright? This job doesn't lend itself to optimism. You want to try to make this [EXPLETEIVE REMOVED] less depressing, than go ahead. But next time, don't do it in a way that uses a Keter class SCP and could result in death, okay?)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know what SCP objects/files I was inspired by for anything in particular, you can ask me [here](http://qwertermerster.tumblr.com) or leave a comment, and I'll be happy to tell you.
> 
> The title comes from a line in the National Theatre adaptation of Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein".


End file.
